finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Corman
Kimberly Corman is a character in the film Final Destination 2. She was one of the Route 23 survivors and serves as the female protagonist, alongside Thomas Burke. She is a college student from White Plains, New York, and is one of the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. Kimberly was born in White Plains, New York to Michael Corman. She is very close to her father, especially after her mother's death during a carjacking. Kimberly continues to blame herself for what happened since she stayed behind from her mother in an appliance store to watch a newsfeed about Tod Waggner's "suicide". Her mother was shot in their car when it was hijacked by street thugs. She is attending college with her friends Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman, and was originally going to spend her spring break with her friends in Daytona Beach, Florida with her friends. If she died Kimberly was the eighth and last survivor to die. Final Destination 2 Kimberly decided to take Route 23 as a shortcut to Florida. While driving, Kimberly had an ominous vision of a highway pile-up caused by a log truck derailment. Stalling her car sideways to prevent other drivers from going further, Kimberly and a handful of other drivers watches closely as vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. To her surprise, another truck smashes her SUV with her friends still in it, killing them. Kimberly and other survivors are interrogated by Officer Burke afterwards, with Kimberly explaining her vision's similarity to Alex Browning's vision, and that now they are all in Death's List. The survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis died in his apartment later that night, alarming everyone of the incoming danger in their lives. With Burke's help, Kimberly consult the help of Clear Rivers (the only survivor of Flight 180 that time) to save the remaining others. Nevertheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear leads Kimberly and Officer Burke to mortician William Bludworth, who helps the latter by claiming that new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Clear and Eugene's death, Kimberly sacrifices herself for Officer Burke's safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Officer Burke rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Officer Burke finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction. 'Death' Five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Kimberly went to a hardware store to ask for directions, where she met Burke inside the same store. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. The newspaper article shown in the "Choose Their Fate" feature of Final Destination 3 which describes the accident reads verbatim as the following: This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below: *The canonicity of the article is hotly debated, but thus far there is nothing contradicting or verifying it. *Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. *The article says the event took place at Lakeview, NJ, but in the film it says they were residents of White Plains, NY. *There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. *Brian Gibbons's fater is named Peter Gibbons, instead of "Roger Gibbons". As Mrs. Gibbons had called him "Peter" in Final Destination 2. Unless Mr Gibbons had changed his first name after Brian's death, this is an error. Signs/Clues * Kimberly avoided death twice. She was almost run over by the Truck from Hell along with her friends, but Burke intervened. She also drove a van into a lake and drowned herself, but she was revived. * At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. * The car started the chain reaction used to be owned by Evan Lewis. * The woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father. * Thomas and Kimberly's death certificates were signed by Doctor Ellen Kalarjian. * The funeral services for both were held at Mr. Bludworth's Funeral Home. * Ironically, the machine that kills him is a machine that deals with logs and wood. * In the original script of Final Destination 3, Kimberly and Officer Burke were going to be on Train 081 and die along with Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Category:Route 23 Survivors